


Arwen' s wish to Aragorn

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's high time for Aragorn and  the rest of the Fellowship to leave Rivendell. What can a loving woman wish to her intended ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arwen' s wish to Aragorn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

You are edging your sword in the rainy day,  
By the Darkness overclouded.  
O Esthel wherever you go, I'll await  
And I pray you : "Come back safe and sound!"  
  
Though you laugh, but my heart does really burst  
In a scream; and I wake up in tears.  
I have tried to console myself in the verse,  
In the soothing silvery beams.  
  
In the tremble of strings, when the harpers played  
In the tunes of old I sing  
I've dreamt of a castle in a land far away  
Where I may become your queen.  
  
Being together we can prevail any foe,  
But the death which hunts all around.  
So I beg: "If you can, be back to the home."  
And I pray you : " Come back safe and sound!"


End file.
